Taken From you
by Mander08
Summary: AU. Mary's alive. Dean is kidnapped. Sam wants his brother. John and Mary are going crazy with worry. Dean8 Sam4. Rated T.
1. Run Like Hell

**A/N: New story! YAY and This is an AU story, so their mother is alive. Just to make that clear.**

**Rating/warning: T/ and umm... kidnapping... that's it i think... I'll let you now if there's anymore.**

* * *

It was five o'clock on a Tuesday morning and the small four year old boy poked his head out of his room. He looked down the hall, contemplating in his small mind what room to head to. His parents, or his big brothers. He thought quick, exiting his room and walking as quietly as the squeaky floor boards would allow. He slowed his steps as he walked past his parents room, looking in and noticing that only one parent laid in the bed.

By the time he was three he noticed that his father had always left before four thirty in the morning leaving his mother alone in their room until she woke up at six. The small child, ignored the thought of going to his mother and continued his walk down the hall to the peach colored door that led to his big brothers room.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and snuck in, carefully closing the door behind him. Tip toeing over the cold wood floor, he made his way to the bed that held his still sleeping brother.

"Dean?" The little boy lightly shook his brothers shoulder, quietly saying his name, waiting for his big brother to answer him. "Dean?" Once again he shook his shoulder, only this time a little harder… but the only thing he accomplished was making his brother turn over on his other side.

He moved to the other side of the bed and leaned closely to Dean's face and used more force when he said the name this time. "Dean!"

"Sammy?" Dean looked up startled at the sight of his little brother inches away from his face. "It's five in the morning, what do you want?"

"I'm scared." Sam said, his voice was now trembling as he gave Dean the famous puppy dog eyes.

There was no point in trying to avoid it. Those big brown eyes always got Dean whenever Sam threw that look at him. Dean sighed and moved over, indicating for Sam to crawl into bed next to him.

Sam scrambled into the bed and sat there staring at Dean with his big brown eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Dean said tiredly as he sat up, leaning on his elbows for support. He looked at Sam and arched an eyebrow as Sam bit his bottom lip.

"I had a nightmare." Sam continued to stare at his big brother, every once in a while rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Why didn't you go to mom and dad?" Dean said closing his eyes and resting his head back on his pillow.

"Daddy's at work." Sam inched closer to Dean as he continued to speak again. "And mommy was sleeping."

"So you decided to come and wake me up from my sleeping?" Dean stated as he opened his eyes and looked at his little brother, who's bottom lip started to tremble a little as he nodded. Dean sighed as he pulled Sam down next to him and wrapped a protective arm around him. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I woke up, and you weren't anywhere in sight." Sam looked up at his brother, and Dean noticed, with the help from the early morning sun, that his little brother was starting to cry.

"I'm here Sammy. I'll always be here ok? Try to go back to sleep." Sam nodded and slowly closed his brown eyes… and just to make sure his brother wasn't going anywhere, Sam gripped Dean's arm tightly as he faded back into the dark. Dean laid his head back down on the pillow and began to rub small circles on his brothers back with his free hand, as his own tired eyes began to close.

7777

Dean woke up to the creaking of the bed, as the weight of his little brother shifted slightly next to him. He opened his eyes to check on him, making sure he wasn't having another night mare, and sure enough there was Sam staring at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean said as backed his head up and blinked a few times, trying to make all the blurriness go away.

"I'm bored." The small child looked at him and sighed.

"Then go see mom… She should be up." dean closed his eyes once again, but he still had the feeling that his little twerp of a brother was still watching me. "You may be bored Sam, but that doesn't mean I am. I am in fact having the best time sleeping. So if you don't mind go push your boredom of on mom."

The small child only giggled and as soon as Dean head him giggle he opened his eyes back up and looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?" The boy only smiled at him and sat up, still staring at him.

"Why does your hair stick up like that?" He titled his head to the side and continued giggling at how his brother looked. He watched as his brother slowly brought his hand up to his hair and begin trying to pat it down.

"It's called bed head Sammy."

"Bed head?" He looked deep in thought for a moment before he tilted his head the other way. "What's that?"

"It's when you sleep on your head weird and your sticks up in some spots, and not in the others." Dean said as he brought his hand back down to his side and closed his eyes once again.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Sam started speaking again. "Why don't I have bed head and you do?"

"You're hair is too long, it doesn't work like it does for mine." Ok so maybe that wasn't really the reason but, come on, you can't blame the kid for trying right?

The silence lasted for a few more seconds than it did last time before the child asked another question. "Dean?" Incoherent mumbled from Dean as Sam continued. "What's your favorite food?"

"Salad." Dean mumbled as he moved his arm over his face.

"But you never eat salad when mommy makes it with supper." Dean mumbled something else incoherent but Sam just ignored him and continued with his questions.

"What's you favorite color?"

"Grey."

"What's you favorite weapon?" Where the hell did that come from? Why would Sam ask his bog brother what weapon he liked best? He shouldn't even now what kind of weapons there are.

"Machete."

"Oh." Sam smiled as he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

'Finally I can go to sleep.' Dean thought as he heard the small footsteps heading for the door.

"Then you should be happy to know, that there is a big guy in our kitchen with a really big ma-ge- ti being mean to mommy." Dean looked up and looked towards his little brother with wide eyes. Dean jumped out of bed and ran past his brother, running down the hall, descending down the stairs to the kitchen.

"MOM!" Dean ran into the kitchen and saw his mother standing at the sink washing the breakfast dishes. No big guy with a machete any where in sight.

"Dean I see that your brother got you out of bed?" His mom looked at him as her oldest son came over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Honey what's wrong?"

"Mommy, Dean's up. Can we go to the park now?" Sam walked in and stared at his mom and brother.

"You are so done Sammy." Dean said glaring at his little brother and stalking towards him.

"WHOA. Hold it Dean." Mary grabbed the back of her oldest sons shirt, keeping him away from her little boy. "What's going on?"  
"Sam said someone was down here being mean to you and that he had a machete." Dean said as he escaped his mothers grasp and went after Sam. Sam let out a small scream as he ran from the kitchen followed by Dean, who came skidding out of the kitchen. Mary could hear the screaming as her smallest child was chased around the house.

Dean chased Sam out of the kitchen and into the living room. They began to run around the table that sat in the middle of the room, Dean on occasion turning around and running the opposite way, making his little brother laugh and make a sharp turn to go the opposite way Dean was. After a while, Dean began to slow down to a complete stop, bending over, so as to catch his breath. Sam who was still laughing didn't realize this and ran right into him. Dean grabbed him before he hit the ground, spinning him around in the air before falling to the ground tickling him.

Mary walked in, watching the events play out in the medium size living room. She laughed when Dean had stopped to "catch his breath" and grab Sam when he bumped into him. After a few minutes of this Sammy started calling for truce and slowly but surely Dean stopped tickling him and they both sat there laughing, while trying to catch there breath for real this time. After a couple minutes, Sam sat up and looked from Dean to his mother.

"Can we go to the park now?" Dean laughed as Sam gave their mother the famous puppy dog look. He got up from the ground and ruffled his little brothers hair as their mother laughed and nodded.

"Let your brother get into regular cloths first though." Sam looked at Dean with an impatient look as he walked slowly to the stairs.

"Come on Dean, go faster, I want to go to the park." Sam whined as Dean finally made it to his mother. Mary laughed and lightly pushed Dean forwards.

"Dean if you hurry up we'll go get that video game that you wanted." She watched Dean display a toothy grin across his face as he ran up the stairs to his room. "Don't worry Sammy, we'll go to the toy store and pick you up something to." Sammy grinned widely and went to go put his shoes on.

Dean came running down the stairs, almost colliding with the smallest Winchester as they both ran for the front door.

"You guys ready." Sammy nodded eagerly as his mother walked over to them. "Ok then let's go to the park."

* * *

**A/N: OK first chapter was just fluff... next chapter will have more in it. promise.**

**Having a little brother to wake you up early in the morning is kinda annoying... trust me I know... but when you see how scared they are 'casue they had a nightmare the annoyance goes away... sort of. And then when you wake up to them staring at you, and then they ask you all these questions... See my little brother just starts playing with all the things in my room, if he's bored. I wake up and tell him to get out, 'cause he aint haven a night mare no more. :laughs: **

**Let me now what you thought about the first chapter, by clicking the button and reviewing me... 'Cause we all now i love them reviews. :smiles: Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YEAH GO ME ANOTHER UPDATE... )**

**Oh and I dont think I put a disclaimer in the first chapter... whoops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm not making money of 'em... no need to sue me.**

* * *

Within in seventeen minutes they finally made it to the park, although it seemed like an half an hour to Dean. Having a four year old in the back seat asking 'are we there yet' every couple seconds tends to make the ride seem longer. Dean had threatened his younger brother in order to make him stop but it only made the younger continue his earlier game of questions that he had started with his brother.

"Watcha doin' Dean?" The smaller stretched his neck as far as it would go as he tried to look over his brothers shoulder.

"Playing game boy." Dean didn't even bother taking his eyes off the game, 'cause he knew his brother was just trying to be annoying.

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll kill me."

"No I wont. Please?" Dean heard his brother whine, and saying please over and over again was really getting on his nerves.

"Mom are we there yet?" Dean looked at his mother, the tone in his voice almost pleading with his mother to hurry up.

"Yes." Sam face lit up with his big toothy grin as he quickly unbuckled himself from his car seat. Dean stared at him, most kids his age still had trouble undoing the straps on the stupid car seats, but not Sam. Sam had easily past the intellect of a normal four year old, knowing exactly what to do under pressure, and not talking to strangers… unlike a normal kid who still hasn't learned to not talk to someone you don't know .

Dean unbuckled himself and opened the door as Sam brushed past him, running over to the slides as his mother called him. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his mother and slow brother who was still sitting in the car playing that blasted electronic device.

"Dean put the game away and watch your brother." Dean looked at her and was about to say something in protest but his mother put an end to anything he was about to say. "No discussion, now go watch him. I'll be watching from the bench." Dean shut the game off and slowly made his way to his brother, mumbling incoherent things under his breath as he went.

Sam grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him over to the slides. Sam let go and started to climb the ladder heading up to the top of the so called 'highest slide in little kid history'. Dean glanced around the park, taking in his surroundings, noticing that there weren't really that many people here. Then he remembered it was also nine in the morning. He glanced back over to his mother who was sitting on the bench, now talking to one of the other mothers holding a small child in her hands.

"Dean, watch me." Dean looked back at his brothers smiling face as he slid down the huge slid, catching him when he came to the end so he wouldn't fall to the ground. "Did you see that? That was so cool." Dean nodded as his little brother ran back around the slide and once doing the whole entire process over.

Dean laughed as he watched as the younger Winchester ran over to the that Zippy thing, that only lasted about five seconds but still able to amuse a small child for a few minutes… or in Sam's case two times across.

Sam ran around the park, slide after slide, seesaw to the chain ladderand after a while Dean was having trouble keeping him, all he could really see was a small blur that kept running all over the place. After a few minutes Sam had begun to slow down and finally made it to the swings. He sat on one of the swings calling for Dean to come push him… but after a couple minutes of no one coming up behind him and pushing him, he began to lookfrantically around the park, calling for his brother over and over.

"Dean!" Sam got up from his place on the swing and began to run to everyplace he had been while being at the playground, which happened to be everywhere. "Dean!"

Mary looked away from the woman she had been talking to, and looked over to where her little boy, who was now standing at the 'highest slide ever in little kid history'. She heard him call for Dean and when he didn't come she could see the tears streaming down his face. Mary walked, almost ran, over to her little boy, glancing around him for any sign of her other son.

"Sammy, where's Dean?" Sam shook his head as the tears continued to come. He lifted his arms in the air and waited for his mom to pick him up.

Mary picked her smallest child up and began walking around the park calling out Dean's name.

"Excuse me?" Mary walked over to one of the parents watching over their own child. "Have you seen a boy about this high," indicating his height with her free hand. " Short brown hair, green eyes, he's wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt." The person shook their head and Mary walked away calling his name and asking anybody she came across if they've seen him.

She had gone over the entire park three times, and still didn't spot Dean anywhere. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped slightly as the noise echoed through the air. She took it out of her pocket and answered as she continued to look around the park.

"Hello?" Mary's voice trembled slightly as she began talking to the person on the other line.

"Mary, it's John. Are you ok?"

"Oh God John."

"Mary what's wrong?" John voice grew louder with worry as his wife didn't answer. "Mary!"

"John, Dean's gone."

* * *

**A/N: ... For those of you** **read my previous stories and realize that I hate John, you will be surprised to know that I won't be mean to him in this story like the others. )**

**... Dean's gone... it always happens to Dean... always, no matter what. :sighs:**

**You should know the drill by now. Press the button and review please. :D till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know every has been updating this week, so what the hell I'll update too. :smiles:**

**Previously on Taken from You: The boys went to the park with their mother and Dean was kidnapped, leaving Sammy all alone until his mother notcied him. Mary told John that Dean was missing. **

**A/N 2: Yeppers heres the new chapter... enjoy**.

* * *

"John, Dean's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mary had continued to look around the park while still holding the crying Sammy, as her husband spoke loudly through the phone.

"We went to the park, he was watching Sammy, John the next thing I knew he was gone." Mary's voice broke as spoke through the phone, the tears fell down her face.

"Mary stay there and keep looking for him, I'm on my way." Mary disconnected the call and put the phone away and once again begun he search for her missing son.

3939393939

All I see is black. Where am I? Why can't I see?

I try to talk but something is stopping me. I bring my hands up to my mouth, noticing that my hands are tied together by something… maybe it's rope, but it doesn't burn like rope. I brush my finger tips against my lips, feeling the thing that's keeps the sound from coming. It's some type of tape… maybe duck tape, maybe that's what is keeping my hands bound.

What the hell is going on?

I can hear things passing me… that means we're moving… I think. We are moving! I know the sound of a car when it's moving. Voices… I hear voices… in front of me, talking quietly among themselves, like I'm not even here. I try yelling to them, but the tape made it difficult and all that managed to do was make a muffled sound.

Where's my mom? Where's Sammy? Oh God Sammy, he has to be scared, I just vanished on him. No Sam!

I feel the car stop as I jerk forward with a sudden force. Now's my time. I try to struggle against my bindings as I hear a sliding door open. I yell out as best I could as I feel someone pulling me from the seat. Kicking and elbowing him, hitting him with my head, yelling through the tape… but it's like he didn't notice it.

I heard a loud banging noise as he carried me up a flight of stairs. He stopped for a second and once again I felt myself kicking, doing anything I could to make him let go of me. The creak of a door… the sound of more footsteps… then I feel something soft beneath me. I hear a soft click, and things get a little brighter… still black, but I could tell that whoever had me just turned on a light.

The footsteps got louder and louder… until they seemed like they were right next to me and then they stopped.

"I'm gonna take the blind fold off, along with the tape on your mouth. If you yell I will kill you. Got it?" I nod… only because at the moment I couldn't say anything. I feel the thing around my eyes being lifted from my eyes. The light burns like the sun causing me to close my eyes quickly and just as I close my eyes I feel the tape being ripped of my mou-. OW! SHIT! That hurt! I slowly open my eyes again after a few seconds, looking around at my surrondings.

Tan colored walls… the paints cracking, which tells me it's an old house, and this person doesn't care what it looks like. The chairs around this place look like crap, an orange chair in the corner with tears all over it, a couch that looks like it's from the seventies. The floor is covered in dirt and I can't even see out the windows.

I look at my hands and notice they are still bound, so I bring them up closer to my mouth and try to rip through the tape with my teeth.  
I hear the footsteps again and I look up to see a big guy standing in front of me holding a knife… a really sharp knife. Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt like hell.

93939393

John had showed up at the park ten minutes later, his wife running over to him as he hugged her tightly. He watched as a police officer walked over to them as he slowly pulled away from his wife. John looked at his youngest, more tears falling on his already tear stained face. John took Sammy from Mary as she told the police officer what happened.

Sammy struggled to get out of his fathers grip but it only caused him to hold on tighter. Sammy continued to yell for his brother as his father tried to comfort him.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh Dean's in trouble. The guy has a knife. :Dramatic music playing in background: **

**Well let me know what you think by pressing that button and reviewing me. :smiles: **


	4. No Fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em except for the kidnapper... who you'll know the name of shortly... and the Big guy who appears at the end of the chapter. I also don't own the book that the kidnapper is reading... I do however have the movie in my room, although I have never watched it.

Footsteps sounded in Dean's ears. His green eyes shifted towards the door, watching as a figure appeared. There was something in the mans hand, the light reflected off it as he walked into the room. Dean's eyes grew wide with fear as the man inched closer.

He knelt down on the wooden floor in front of Dean, holding the sharp tool in front of his face. Dean tried to push further in the chair, pushing himself into the cushion that was already flush against his back.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." He grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled him to the edge of the chair. Green eyes met crystal blue ones as the man brought the knife down. Cold metal touched skin. Dean tried to push himself back against the cushion but the man yanked him forward. "I told you I wasn't gonna hurt ya. Now. You can either stay still or I can leave your wrists bound together for your remainder of your time here. You choose."

Dean chose the first option. Being bound for the remainder of the time here didn't sound fun… he didn't even know how long the remainder of the time here would be. He stayed still long enough for the man to cut the tape from his wrists.

He rubbed his wrists once the tape was ripped off, leaving behind a red mark that would show for a few hours. Dean watched as the man slowly got back up and walked out of the room again, only to return a few minutes later.

The old orange chair creaked as the man sat down in it, leaning back only to cause more creaking. He picked up a book on the table next to him.

'_Gone With the Wind?'_ Dean sat in the exact same spot, not moving, just staring. Staring at the man who sat before him reading his book. _'Now exactly what I would except a kidnapper to be reading.'_

Dean looked away from the man for a moment, once again taking in his surroundings. _'Wasn't there another person though? I could have sworn that I heard more than one voice.'_ He looked back at the man, staring at him intently with his greenish brown eyes.

"Quit lookin' at me kid."

_'How did he know I was looking at him? He didn't even look up from his book.'_ Dean just continued to stare at him.

"I said stop it." This time he looked up from his book and looked at Dean with piercing blue eyes. He was trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't working too well for him seeing that Dean smiled at him.

"I like your eyes." The man looked taken aback, he wasn't expecting the kid to smile at him. He was really hoping that the kid would be scared and turn away. "They contacts?"

"Uh… no." He looked towards the door quickly before focusing back on Dean and leaning forward in the chair.

"What's you name?"

"Uh… Damien." Damien glanced once again at the door, almost like he was expecting someone to come bursting through it at any moment.

"Cool name. I'm Dean, but I'm thinking you already know that…" Damien didn't say anything, he just sat there and stared at Dean, confusion etched into his features.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" Damien leaned back in the chair, shifting slightly, before settling down and staring back at Dean once again.

"I took you from your family."

"Dude, you're reading Gone With the Wind. Not exactly something a kidnapper would read if he wants to scare the people he's taking." Dean slowly got up from the ground and walked over to the chair that was on the other side of the table next to Damien. "And besides you don't exactly look all that scary."

Damien opened his mouth as to say something but before he could the door to the room opened with a loud creak and as quickly as it opened it shut with a loud bang.

Dean looked towards the door to see a big guy walking into the room where he and Damien where.

'_uh oh.'_

**A/N:**Short yes... but still I updated and I'm happy. Told you you would know the kidnappers name... well one of 'em at least. Hopefully I will update sooner this time but if I dont Till next time.

Alec: You know the drill... push that damn button and review... 'cause they make her happy.


End file.
